


kpl乙女《小师妹你赶紧把这个马放下》！

by ESports_Girls



Category: kpl|王者荣耀电子竞技, 王者荣耀 | King of Glory (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, 电子竞技 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26609128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ESports_Girls/pseuds/ESports_Girls
Summary: ooc严重预警私设estar女主预警电竞小偶像与她的师兄们海王养成向“就闲的没事干来找了个打游戏的副业呗”四坑顶流种草姬鹿瑶如实说道
Relationships: 师兄妹
Kudos: 1





	kpl乙女《小师妹你赶紧把这个马放下》！

**Author's Note:**

> 新人开坑，ooc是很严重的那种，还请见谅（我还是个孩子请你一定要不知好歹）

序章

“若非生活所迫，谁会愿意来干打电竞这种又苦又累的事啊。”

“我啊。”

电子竞技是一项结合众多体育项目而发展成的最不被看好的项目。

一群人，几部手机，一个场地，那就是他们的梦想

电子竞技不只是一帮喜欢打游戏的小孩子们的胡闹

他包含的是无数“小孩子”的汗水，他见证了无数小孩子蜕变为大人的过程

打得好就被夸，打不好就被骂，这是电竞选手应有的基本心理素质

“电子竞技嘛。。。你们就当它是我很长时间接不到单子才找到副业就好啦。”

四坑顶流种草姬鹿瑶如实说到。

**Author's Note:**

> 如果看的还满意的话请务必留个评论，拜托了。


End file.
